ohffandomcom-20200214-history
Ovivor 2
Maryann Susan (Bruno), Damo Rouselle (?), Nissim Ourfali (?), Rachel Reilly (Reddy), Sly Guy (Fire), Ron ? (Nalyd), Katt ? (Sunny), Milk Dairy (Trey), DrSean (Mana), Brandon LaCoste (Jax), Bronte Hastings (Toad), Lynsey ? (Nduke) Episode 1- Airam loses immunity challenge. MaryAnn (Bruno) was eliminated. Episode 2 - Rachel sits out. Ruoma loses immunity. Rachel plays immunity idol, tie between Damo and Dr. Sean, re-vote, another tie, Damo is eliminated because of the purple rock tie-breaker. Episode 3 - Ruoma loses immunity again. Rachel is voted out. Episode 4 - Nissim quits. Airam loses. Sly is voted out. Episode 5 - Merge. Bronte wins immunity. Ron is voted out (and becomes the first jury member). Episode 6 - Brandon wins immunity. Tie between Bronte and Katt. Katt is eliminated from the pruple rock (and becomes the second jury member). Episode 7 - Loved ones come. Lynsey wins immunity, and takes Bronte on the reward with her. Milk is blindsided and eliminated (and becomes the third jury member). Episode 8 - Lynsey wins immunity again. Everyone votes for Brandon, but he plays an idol and Sean is eliminated (and becomes the fourth jury member). Episode 9 - Lynsey wins immunity yet again. Brandon is eliminated and becomes the fifth and final jury member. Episode 10 - Lynsey is crowned the Sole Ovivor, and Bronte becomes our second runner-up. DAY ONE- Milk starts using his nice-guy act to try and get into alliances. he is approached by Sly, Nissim AND Lynsey seperately, proving his tactic to be very successful. He makes a mistake in the challenge, and when people are blaming him, Ron, who is not his ally, defends him. While Milk isn't a nice guy, he has a code of honor, and since Ron was supposed to be the target that night, he gets Lynsey to switch, and Ron to vote Maryann, eliminating Maryann. DAY TWO- Sly says that he wants to get rid of Lynsey, due to her seeming to have a mind of her own. Milk does not think Nissim and Lynsey will be willing to vote together, so he recruits Ron. They win the challenge, however, and do not vote. DAY THREE- Sly starts acting suspicious, doing things such as putting out the fire and blaming it on Milk, so Milk starts to turn everyone against him. Right before the challenge, Sly tells everyone taht he has an idol, and that they'd better not vote for him, so Milk arranges a vote-split between Sly and Ron. They win the challenge, so nothing happens. DAY FOUR- Jeff reveals that there are idol clues, killing the possibility of Sly's idol being real, but giving Sly a chance to find an actual one. After Nissim quits during the challenge, Milk does a wild guess, assumes Lynsey has an idol, and tells Ron and Lynsey to vote Sly out. Lynsey wastes her idol, and Sly is eliminated. DAY SIX - Having his idol, Milk plans to break the alliance of Bronte, Katt, and Brandon. He knows of Sean's alphabet voting strategy, and the next person on the list is Lynsey, then him. He tells Bronte's alliance that they should vote Sean out, and he tells Lynsey to vote for Bronte, which she doesn't do and votes for Katt. This causes a tie between Katt and Bronte. When Sean plays an idol that no one knew about, Lynsey plays Milk's for herself. During the re-vote, Milk and Lynsey vote for Katt, realizing she and Brandon are a bigger threat as a pair. However, there's another tie, but when rocks are drawn, Katt still goes home. DAY SEVEN- Milk tries to convince Bronte to vote out Brandon, who has figured him out as a fake. However, Bronte sides with Brandon, and Milk is next in line for the alphabet vote, so he goes home. FINALE- Milk votes for Lynsey, a longtime ally, because even though both finalists just followed coattails, Lynsey won more challenges.